Gref Lavender
Gref Lavender '(ダスティラベンダー'') is a wandering mage who specializes in Earth-based magic. He is known as a wandering mercenary of a mage, who offers his services to anyone willing to pay. Due to his power over Earth Magic, Gref is known as "Dusty" Gref Lavender. Formerly a part of the guild called Titan Nose, Gref was either expelled or left due to unknown circumstances. He wanders Earth Land in search of work. While he usually keeps his past secret, he came from a middle-class family from '''Bellum. Appearance Gref is a tall and muscular man with slightly tanned skin and powerful features. His hair is worn in a loose, long fashion and is colored a sandy blonde. He sports a small goatee on his chin, which he actively trims and maintains because he doesn't want to appear "too much like an old geezer". He normally sports an outfit that is primarily white, with loose slacks, a tunic that is partly leather on its upper reaches and a white coat that sinks just past his knees, with sandals. In addition to this, Gref always wears a white scarf and a pair of gloves. He also wears a pair of large circular earrings. Gref can also be seen wearing a sort of brown traveling bag slung around his waist via a leather belt. Personality Gref is a carefree and jovial man who usually wears a smile across his face. He seems to be goofy and lighthearted, never taking anything too seriously. An older man, Gref often looks upon "kids" (as he calls people younger than him) as being "too hasty". He emphasizes on taking one's time and enjoying life as it comes, often coming across as sluggish and lazy. This goofy and laid back attitude extends even to battle, even if the battle is dire. Underneath it all, Gref is an experienced veteran to magic and has seen and done more than he lets on. He tends to keep his past to himself, refusing to reveal many details. In actuality, Gref was a much more fiery and vicious man during his youth. He was hotheaded and rash, always spoiling for a fight and never backing down from a challenge. In one instance, he got married and fathered a child. His personality shifted drastically after his wife was killed as a result of Gref's brash demeanor, but the exact circumstances are known only to Gref himself. Since then, he has considerably matured and slowed down, despite leaving his daughter in the care of a close friend, Bolalaro, who owns an inn in Bellum. Despite being a mercenary, Gref does possess an amount of honesty and integrity; he'll never take a job that involves stealing or hurting innocents, nor will he ever demand more for a particularly difficult job. He has been known to perform tasks for those who normally can't afford a mercenary, free of charge. He cares deeply about his daughter, who is his motivating force for working, and regrets not being able to see her often..... feeling that she deserves a better life and a better father. History (Coming soon.) Magic and Abilities Swordsman: Gref is a capable swordsman, although he doesn't carry an actual sword on his person. During his youth years, Gref used a sword in conjunction with his magic, but has since abandoned actual blades altogether, preferring to use his magical talents to create a blade made of stone. Cook: While not a battle-useful skill, Gref is a talented cook. This can seem surprising, as Gref's laid back personality doesn't come across as one who enjoys fine dining and his apparent laziness doesn't paint him as one to spend time and effort in preparation of dishes. Prior to his training and becoming a full-fledged mage, Gref was to become a cook, like his father before him. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Magic Earth Magic]:'' A Caster-type magic that enables Gref to wield the power of the earth element. He can make the ground hard or soft and can mold it into a variety of shapes, depending on the situation. Unlike other Earth-based mages, Gref's fighting style tends to be swift and constantly in-motion. His skill with Earth Magic has earned him the nickname "'Dusty Gref Lavender'" as well as "'Stone Golem Gref'". *'Rock Wall': (岩の壁, Iwa no Kabe'') A basic spell that causes a bunch of rocks to rise up out of the ground, creating a wall. Depending on concentration, Gref can summon a few rocks for a quick wall or a larger number for a larger, more sturdy wall. The former only requires the snap of his fingers, whereas the latter requires Gref to touch the ground with his palms. *'Pebble Storm': (小石の嵐, Koishi no Arashi) This technique uses either pebbles or stones strewn about the environment or rips them out of the ground. Said stones are propelled through the air with considerable force. While a stone, two, or a small handful is an annoyance at most, Gref uses a large number of pebbles to hamper and overwhelm his foe, utilizing the hardness and, in some cases, sharpness of the rock for offensive capability. This technique requires Gref to remain stationary. *'Rock Fist': (石の拳, Ishi no kobushi) A basic technique. Gref kicks up a bundle of rocks, which then cover his fist, forming an exaggerated fist made of rock. He then throws a bunch, which launches the stone hand as a projectile. This technique can also be used in close quarter combat. *'Stone Sword': (石剣, Ishi ken) A fairly straightforward technique, this one rips a hunk of earth from the ground and shapes it into the form of a sword. Gref can vary the shape and length of the blade, but only up until a certain point, lest the weapon turn brittle and soft. Gref's Stone Swords have been shown to be very sharp and capable of clashing against regular swords without breaking. This technique is arguably Gref's favorite to employ, because it requires him to get close to an enemy, which many do not expect from a mage. *'Ground Quake': (地盤の地震, Jiban no Jishin) Gref stomps the ground, which can cause a minor tremor or a large quake capable of tearing up rock, depending on the force behind the stomp. This technique cannot be efficiently controlled and, as such, effects a wide area. Typically, Gref uses the minor version to upset his foe's balance. *'Dust Armor': (ほこりの鎧, Hokori no yoroi) Perhaps one of Gref's trademark technique, and the spell that gave him his nickname, this technique requires Gref to stomp on the ground, kicking up a cloud of loosely packed dirt and dust. The cloud then covers Gref's body, compacting over him, providing him a layer of light, dust-like armor. Due to his ability to harden or soften earth, this armor can provide some protection, but not against water or other powerful attacks. *'Floating Stone': (浮遊石, Fuyu-seki) Not a combat technique by default, Gref conjures a large boulder of earth from the ground and uses his magic ability to make it levitate. Being a somewhat lazy man, Gref uses this primarily as his means of transportation for long journeys. Some have remarked at the evidently useless quality of this spell, but Gref doesn't seem to mind. He refers to this as his "happy floating rock thingy". *'Spikes': (スパイク, Supaiku) Gref stomps on the ground, causing a large number of earthen spikes to spear upwards. Gref can change the size of these spikes, ranging from large spears to small caltrops. To spike a larger area, more magical energy is required. *'Golem Armor': (ゴーレムアーマー, Gōremuāmā) This technique is arguably one of Gref's strongest and is considered his signature spell. First, Gref places his hands together in front of his chest. Then, he slams his palms onto the ground, causing a minor tremor. A large amount of dirt and rocks comes cascading from the area his palms have touched, surrounding and covering Gref's body. This technique fashions the earth into a suit of golem-like armor. Gref's strength and durability are enhanced while the armor is on, with strength being particularly enhanced, but due to the massive weight of the stones covering him, movement is slowed and tiring. In addition to this, pieces of the armor can be blown off by enemy attacks, but provided Gref has enough magic power left, he can simply repair it with more pieces from the ground. While Gref is using this technique, he can't use many in tandem, as the resulting strain on his magic power would be too much. Gref doesn't like to use this technique often, calling it "too much work to move in." He can alter the shape, composition, and size of the armor to his will, ranging from his height to a lumbering colossus. *'Obsidian Arrow': (黒曜石アロー, Kokuyōseki arō) This powerful technique fashions a large recurve bow from stone. Harnessing advanced Earth Magic, Gref fashions a large spear-like arrow from obsidian. This arrow has incredibly strong piercing properties, capable of punching through shields, armor, and certain magical barriers. The power behind the bow requires much of Gref's concentration to conjure and maintain, let alone the physical strength to draw. Thus, this technique is often used whenever he needs to end a fight swiftly. Additionally, it is weak against fast moving targets. Trivia *His theme song is How To Save A Life by The Fray. *His likeness was inspired by the character of Shimada Kambei, from Samurai 7. *Gref's favorite color is, unsurprisingly, brown. *Gref's hobbies are cooking and napping. *The lavender can symbolize luck, devotion and trust. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Earth mages Category:Caster-Mages Category:Earth Magic User